vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koon Ran
Summary Koon Ran is a Regular currently climbing the Tower. He was formerly Koon Aguero Agnis's teammate and was also formerly a member of the FUG team created for Jyu Viole Grace. After the events of the Workshop Battle, he formed into a new tea with Koon's direction. He is also from the same branch family as Koon Maschenny Zahard. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, higher with Redan | At Least 7-C, likely High 7-C, higher '''with his Strongest Attacks and Redan '''Name: '''Koon Ran '''Origin: Tower of God Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Human (?), Regular, Position: Fisherman, Spear Bearer and Jeonsulsa '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Shinshoo Spears), Shinshoo Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Electricity Manipulation, Limited Air Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Can create Shinshoo storms), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ '''(Able to fight on equal terms against Anak Zahard), '''higher '''with Redan (Strength to increase by "a couple of times") | At Least '''Town level, likely Large Town level '(Fought against Hesse and Arie Inieta, two of the of Lo Po Bia Elaine's strongest subordinates), '''higher '''with Grand Eléctrica Perla, Grand Espada de la Luz and Redan (Grand Eléctrica Perla one-shot and killed Hesse. Grand Espada de la Luz must be comparable to Grand Eléctrica Perla since it is one of its strongest attacks) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Via this calculation), '''higher '''with Redan (His speed increases "a couple of times") 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town level+ '''(Exchanged blows with Anak Zahard), '''higher '''with Redan (Strength to increase by "a couple of times") | At Least '''Town level, likely Large Town level '(Uses the same power source to physically enhance his blows), '''higher '''with Redan (Strength to increase by "a couple of times") 'Durability: Small Town level+ (Must be superior to Novick who tanked an attack by Anak Zahard casually), higher with Redan (Much more durable than before) | At Least Town level, likely Large Town level '''(Capable of taking hits from Hesse and Arie Inieta), '''higher with Redan (Much more durable than before) Stamina: Very high (Can fight while his body bleeds) Range: Melee with normal attacks, Dozens of meters with techniques of Shinshoo Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: Very high (Koon Maschenny Zahard acknowledged that he would be one of the best Regulares of his family, who is usually the second family with more children in the whole Tower) Weaknesses: Redan can only be used for a fixed time, disabling the user to move after its use, and Espada de la Luz requires time to be reused. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Highly Perceptive Combatant: Ran has an incredible ability to see through and plan what moves will work best in combat for him. Whether it be structuring which way to attack first and follow through, he always seems to plan his style of fighting. Highly Sturdy Body: '''While fighting Arie Inieta he endure the Iniete's attacks with sword with his body alone. This is due to the fact he is a direct descendant of Koon Edahn. '''Blue Lightning: The Shinsoo that he uses is electrical in nature. When Ran attacks, he either uses it to enhance his blows or collects it in his hands before releasing powerful lightning blasts. *'Electric Storm Clouds:' Ran is capable of engulfing his surroundings with storm clouds which impair the opponent's vision. When used by an amateur this technique is only useful in enclosed spaces however for a skilled Ranker it is possible to create a natural disaster with this technique, although that requires a contract with a Guardian. *'Redan' (뢰단, "Lightning Pill"): It is a technique that can be used by Ran where he will eat and swallow a highly concentrated baang with electrical Shinsoo that causes his speed and strength to increase by "a couple of times". While being powered up by Redan, Ran is even more powerful than before and can even beat Anak Zahard in close quarters combat. Ran can still use his Maschenny Style techniques while using Redan. However, with that Ran can only use Redan for a fixed time, incapable of moving after its use. Five minutes was more than enough for Ran to completely overwhelm Anak which proves this technique has immense power. Maschenny Style: Lightning Spear Technique (마스체니식: 전창술 (電槍術), Mahseuchehni-sig: Jeonchangsul): Ran is capable of utilising the Lightning Spear technique in the form of many sub-techniques. His proficiency in their usage is very high, so much so that he is ranked higher as a Spear Bearer than as a Fisherman. *'Deadly Lightning: '''A lighting is fired from the user towards the target. *'Eléctrica Perla: He generates a large blast of electricity in the form of a spear that is powerful enough to easily scar the ground. **'Grand Eléctrica Perla: '''An improved version of the previous one made from several baangs combined as one. *'Espada de la Luz: When Ran uses this technique, it is strong enough to pierce through both Cassano and Anak in one shot. However a downside to this technique is that it takes a toll on his body with Ran claiming that he cannot use it more than once in a battle. He is skilled enough in the execution of this technique that he was able to aim slightly away from her heart so as not to kill her. **'Grand Espada de la Luz: '''An enlarged version of the previous one built upon the Grand Eléctrica Perla. *'Lanza de Relámpago: It is technique similar to Espada de la Luz that takes less of a toll on Ran's body. It was used against Viole but was stopped by his Lightshouse-enhanced freezing technique. *'''Espada Grande: '''A technique which takes the form of a giant sword and looks similar to the Espada de la Luz. Its exact capabilities are unknown however it can be assumed that it is stronger than the Espada de la Luz. '''Maschenny Style: Fighting Technique (마스체니식: 전투술, Mahseuchehni-sig: Jeontusul): Is a set of fighting techniques most likely created by Maschenny Zahard. *'Arch Lightning: '''A technique that used electric Shinshoo enhanced strikes. Ran used it to land a heavy uppercut to Anak's jaw. '''Key: Return of the Prince Arc' /''' '''Workshop Arc / Post-Workshop Battle | Name Hunt Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users